


Home

by klutzy34



Series: Season 7 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 7x07 Coda, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34
Summary: Five-0 wasn't just Steve McGarrett's team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr not long after the episode aired but I dug it up again because Team Ohana is always the best.

The last thing Steve expected to find upon returning home from a hard run that left his shirt stuck to his body like a second skin was his yard playing host to a few familiar vehicles, including one he hadn’t expected to see. He frowned, breath coming out in huffs as he slowly approached the porch and then hopped up quietly, hand resting lightly on the door and pushing it open. 

The scent of home cooking hit his nostrils immediately and he stopped dead in the doorway, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as he inhaled deeply. The smell of roasted chicken and something else he wasn’t entirely sure of. Close on the heels, the sound of voices from his kitchen. Kono’s distinctive giggle over Lou’s deep laugh at something someone said. A quiet murmur with words indistinguishable. Steve slowly walked over, leaning against the doorway.

Danny stood at the stove, working over a frying pan with a pot near his elbow. Kono, Chin, and Lou leaned against the counters, all of them engaged in conversation he couldn’t quite follow. Kono gestured with a glass of wine in hand while Lou beamed, smile stretched ear to ear. Chin, he was trying. Steve knew him long enough to tell the difference between a genuine Kelly smile and one where he was putting it on for the crowd.

The rest of them knew too, which was probably one reason why they were here. The other…

“McGarrett!” Lou called, spotting him in the doorway. “Damndest thing. We all got a text from Williams here, telling us to get our asses to your house. Thinking we were in for some trouble, we all got here to find him working hard over the stove and you nowhere in sight,” he stated, pointing between the two of them. “But he’s making dinner, so we all stayed.” 

“I feel so loved,” Danny said dryly, glancing over his shoulder. “Okay people, grab plates and line up. This chicken and risotto is ready to go and I am starving, but much like the captain and his ship, I go last.” He stepped back, motioning to the stove. “Go, go.” 

Lou pushed away from the counter, but Kono immediately hip checked him, sliding around him with a plate in hand. “Ladies first,” she chided jokingly, reaching for the spatula to serve up some chicken. Chin slowly ambled after, pausing only when Steve lightly tapped his wrist. Glancing back at him, Chin’s smile wavered slightly, then regained the faux strength. Again, Steve felt a wave of guilt. His last moments with Sara, spent in a foreign country.

There never should have been final moments. If anyone deserved to be a father to that kid, it was Chin. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised when Danny hit his shoulder, offering up a clean shirt. “Come on, give me that one,” he said, nodding to the sweaty shirt Steve wore. As ordered, he slipped it off and took the clean one while Danny balled up the other. “You know, your flight didn’t get in that long ago,” Steve said softly, glancing over at him.

Danny gave him a look. “I needed to be here for my family,” he said simply, slipping away. Steve headed over to grab one of the plates, falling in line behind Chin. As he scooped up his meal, Danny returned, fishing a fresh bottle out of the fridge and handing it to Chin, taking his empty one. He clapped the other man on the shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze before he moved to the sink, rinsing it out. 

Before he could start washing up dishes, Steve pulled him away. “No, come on,” he said, shaking his head. “Living room with the rest of us. That can wait for later.” Danny glanced over his shoulder, then nodded.

“Yeah, okay,” he said, then pulled Steve to a halt. “Look, I won’t make you talk about it if you don’t want to, but if you do...you know I’m here, right?” he asked, giving Steve a sideways, uncertain look. “I know I wasn’t able to be here, but…”

“Danny. Thank you.” For what, he wasn’t sure. Maybe sending the rest of the team in, the offer to talk. It didn’t matter because there was plenty. Steve gave him a hesitant smile. “I really am doing okay. The future is looking a little less uncertain and murky.” With that said, Danny finally managed a little more of a smile.

Bottle of water in one hand, plate in the other, Steve meandered out to the living room, Danny sliding past him to take a spot on the couch next to Kono. She leaned into him, saying something that got a laugh out of him. Lou leaned over, spearing a piece of chicken off Chin’s plate, getting a genuine laugh out of the man, who smacked his fork with his own. 

For a moment, Steve just took it in, really took it in, then let out a breath, a little tension easing from his shoulders. There was no place like home with family around.


End file.
